THIS IS BROMANCE!
by kristaokristao
Summary: Mereka memang kakak-adik kandung. Tetapi, mereka juga terlihat seperti... sepasang kekasih. THIS IS KRISTAO / TAORIS!


**THIS IS BROMANCE!**

Author : kristaokristao

Cast : Kris & Tao

Pair : KRISTAO / TAO KRIS

Genre : Romance, Bromance, Family, Teenager Life

.

.

.

.

"TAO! KRIS! BANGUN! UDAH SIANG!"

Suara alarm membuat Kris bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia berusaha membuka mata lebar-lebar tetapi matanya tetap saja seperti lem. Sebenarnya telinganya sudah lelah mendengar alarm yang setiap pagi membangunkannya. Nadanya selalu sama. Liriknya selalu sama. Suaranya selalu sama. Orangnya juga sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mama mereka. Mama Kris dan adiknya.

Sementara adiknya masih dengan nyamannya tidur di sampingnya. Dengan mengenakan piyama putih bersih, adiknya itu menggenggam botol susu bayi.

HECK!

Mata Kris melebar selebar-lebarnya. Mulutnya pun menganga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Memang, Kris bukan termasuk orang yang tanggung-tanggung. Mulutnya sekarang bagaikan sumur dengan diameter tiga meter! Okay! Ini berlebihan. Ini lebay!

Kris mendengus lalu menghela nafas. Ia mengusap rambut Tao dengan sayang. "Tao, bangun." Kris berbisik pelan sekali di telinga Tao. "Udah pagi. Kuliah!"

Adiknya bernama Tao. Jenis kelamin laki-laki. Umurnya dua puluh tahun.

DUA PULUH TAHUN!

Tao hanya menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya sedikit terbuka. "Mmmm.. Sudah pagi ya?" Bibirnya mengerucut, dan akhirnya matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Yak! Kris sangat senang sudah bisa membangunkan Tao. Karena sebelumnya, ia sempat diejek oleh mamanya kalau ia tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Ia memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ terindahnya.

"Sudah, sayang. Bangun ya.." Kris menyibak selimut yang menutupi Tao. Tetapi sayangnya_, gummy smile_ itu luntur begitu saja ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang basah di celana Tao. Pesing. Air kencing. Ngompol. Tao ngompol.

"Aish! Cepat bangun! Umur lo udah dua puluh, lo ga malu masih ngompol di celana?" Kris menarik Tao dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Botol susu yang digenggam Tao jatuh begitu saja dan isinya keluar. Itu membuat Kris geleng-geleng kepala.

Kris membawa masuk Tao ke dalam kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya water heater dan mengambil handuk baru. Sembari menunggu air panas, ia mendudukkan Tao di atas meja wastafel marmer dan membukakan celana piyamanya. Kris melempar celana Tao ke dalam keranjang baju kotor di sudut kamar mandi.

"Lo ga malu?"

Tao menunduk menatap Kris. "Malu kenapa?"

MALU KENAPA?

OH TUHAN!

Secara, Tao sudah dua puluh tahun dan sekarang Kris sedang berlutut sejajar dengan lutut Tao. Kris sedang membuka celana Tao! Kalau saat ini juga ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pasti Kris akan disangka berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada Tao yang super polos.

"Oh, engga! Engga jadi!" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan lagi kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Aston Martin One-77 berbelok mulus memasuki area parkir kampus. Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di bawah pohon. Kris sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah pohon agar mobilnya tidak kepanasan.

Layaknya seorang putri, Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao. Layaknya seorang diva, karpet merah pun digelar di area parkir. Layaknya seorang model, photographer pro pun datang dan memotretnya.

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

BOHONG!

SEMUANYA HANYA KEBOHONGAN BELAKA!

Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao. Tao melirik ke luar dan melihat banyak murid perempuan mengerubungi mereka berdua dengan teriakan-teriakan cempreng. Dengan elegannya Tao menyambut tangan Kris yang terulur dan keluar dengan perlahan—

DUG

"Aw!" Refleks Tao memegang kepalanya yang terbentur atap mobil.

"Kenapa?" Kris terlihat panik. Lalu mengusap-usap kepala Tao.

"Tutupin gue cepet!" bisik Tao.

Kris segera menutupi Tao yang masih meringis sembari memegang kepalanya. Untuk kedua kalinya Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tao. Dengan elegan—lagi—Tao menyambut uluran tangan Kris. Ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Gue sebenernya capek kalau tiap hari ketemu fans-fans gue di kampus." Tao menarik tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke lorong kampus.

"Lo kira? Gue juga!" Kris melirik tangan yang ditarik oleh Tao dan tersenyum kecil. Ia ambil tangan Tao yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Hei, Tao." Tao melirik. Ia menemukan dua wanita kembar yang sedang mengedipkan matanya. Sepertinya, wanita itu berusaha menarik perhatian Tao.

"Mata kelilipan? Ambil Insto sana!" Tao berjalan lagi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kris mendengus geli. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Tao.

Mereka berdua—Kris dan Tao—memang terkenal di kampus. Mereka bagaikan _public figure_. Ditambah penampilan dan wajahnya yang luar biasa menawan. Tapi sayangnya, banyak yang tidak tahu kalau Tao itu...

CENGENG!

MANJA!

Oh tidak!

Tao memang pemberani di luar rumah, tidak di dalam rumah. Tapi, berkat sifat pemberani bohongannya itu Tao menjadi terkenal di seluruh kampus.

HAHAHA!

.

.

.

Kalian tahu lah, diajar oleh guru killer macam Guru Soekirman bagaikan masuk ke dalam kloset dan terbang lalu mendarat cetar membahana bersama ikan Louhan ke dalam selokan. Begitulah. Ingin rasanya Tao muntah setiap kali mendapat pelajaran dari guru tua itu!

"Sstt!"

"Sstt! Ssstt!"

Tao memutar-mutarkan kepalanya. Mencari sosok yang ber-sstt-an. Oh—Kris! "Apa?" tanyanya pada Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kris melemparkan lipatan kertas kecil dan berhasil mendarat di meja Tao. "Buka!"

Sambil menyernyit, Tao membuka lipatan itu. "HAH?" Mata Tao mendadak membesar, membesar seperti bola pingpong. Oh tidak!

"TAO! HUANG ZITAO!" Guru tua itu datang mendekat pada Tao. Matanya ikut melotot, wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal keras.

Cepat-cepat Tao sembunyikan kertas kecil itu ke dalam saku bajunya. Tapi karena kemampuan tangkap-menangkap dari guru tua itu, kertas kecil itu tertangkap oleh Guru Soekirman.

Kris tahu, mereka berdua akan dipanggil kepala sekolah atau mungkin kepala yayasan untuk diwawancarai.

"Jadi ini kerjaan kalian tiap malam? Pergi ke _night club_ dan minum-minum?" Guru itu melempar kertas itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Sayangnya, gagal! Tidak masuk! Keke! Ia lalu melipatkan tangan ke dada dan tersenyum kecut. "Temui kepala sekolah sekarang juga! CEPAT!"

Kris dan Tao hanya memutar bola mata melihat guru sok galak itu. Mereka berjalan santai menuju kantor kepala sekolah yang ada di dekat taman belakang. Sesekali mereka berdua mendengus dan memaki guru itu.

"_Hey man_! Hari ini malming! Malam minggu! Gue butuh yang seger, gue mau bebas!" Kris menggantungkan lengannya di atas bahu Tao. Ia menatap Tao dalam. "Lo ga keberatan kan kalo kita ke _club_ ntar malem?"

Tao menoleh. Sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "Lo kan tahu, bonyok ga bolehin kita pergi ke club!"

"Gampang! Gue punya ide! Lo tinggal ikutin gue aja! Oke, adik gue tercinta?" Kris mencium hidung adiknya. Adiknya menunduk malu dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"_Good morning, Sir_!" Kris membuka pintu kantor kepala sekolah tanpa mengetuk. Sedikit ada keganjalan ketika mereka membuka pintu. Kepala sekolah langsung duduk dengan tegang dan menutup layar laptopnya.

"Si-silakan duduk." Kepala sekolah itu berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Ada apa? Masalah lagi?"

"Sepertinya, anda yang bermasalah, Sir?" Tao bertanya. Wang—kepala sekolah—terlihat terkejut. "Akan kulaporkan pada kepala yayasan, sang kepala sekolah terlibat dalam kasus pornografi." Tao tertawa.

"Jangan! Aku memang menonton video bokep, tapi jangan laporkan pada kepala yayasan. Ku mohon!" Mister Wang mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon ampun pada Tao yang masih tertawa.

Dan berkat kemampuan khusus Tao yaitu menggoda, mereka berdua tidak dihukum! Hahaha! Hidup Kris dan Tao! HAHAHA!

.

.

.

.

_Tik tok_

_Tik tok_

_Tik tok_

Tao memandang jam dinding yang dari tadi bergerak. "Huaaahh!" Ia merubah posisi menghadap kakak kandungnya. "Gue _boring_ nih. Ini malming! Di luar orang-orang pada pacaran, di sini gue ga ngapa-ngapain." Tao cemberut. Ia bosan. Bosan di rumah.

Papa-mamanya memang tidak pernah membolehkan kedua anaknya pergi ke club malam. Mereka bilang, takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak mereka. Tapi—HELLO? Mereka udah gede, Kris udah dua puluh tiga sedangkan Tao dua puluh! Hello? Mereka sudah bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, tidak dengan Tao. Tao tidak bisa apa-apa. Tao tidak bisa sendiri.

"_Night club_?" Kris juga merubah posisinya menghadap Tao.

"Bonyok ga mungkin ngebolehin kita!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ikutin gue aja! Cepet, ganti baju!" Kris dengan segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju lemari pakaian.

.

Kris menarik tangan Tao memasuki club. Mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa izin dari orang tua. Yeaah!

.

.

.

.

"Eh, jantung gue mau copot! Lo ga kira-kira, gimana ntar kalo bonyok tau kita ke _night club_?" Tao memeluk pinggang Kris dengan mesra.

"Ga usah dipikir! Kita lagi disini! Di club! Yeaaaahh!" Kris mengambil botol anggur dan meminumnya. Ia bebas di sini, ia bebas!

Kris berjoget mengikuti irama. Dentuman musik di sini membuat mereka berdua bersemangat! Kris memeluk Tao sambil berjoget. Kris ingin bersenang-senang di sini... bersama Tao.

_Cup_

Kris mengecup bibir kucing Tao. Meninggalkan rasa alkohol di sana.

"Aku sayang kamu.." Kris berbisik. Tao menggelinjang. Ia geli. Ia merasa sedikit aneh ketika Kris berbicara dengannya menggunakan 'aku kamu'.

Kris kembali meminum anggurnya. Kepalanya sudah terasa berputar. Lelaki _blonde_ itu sudah menghabiskan tiga botol anggur sampai-sampai ia bersendawa. "Tao~" Kris mencium rambut Tao sayang. Mereka berdua mempunyai dunianya sendiri, banyak orang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka diam saja, mereka menikmati hidup mereka sebagai kakak-adik yang... entahlah.

DOR

Mendadak semua orang berteriak. Mereka semua berlari keluar dari dalam night club. Tao sadar akan hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Kris yang masih mabuk berat.

"Razia! Razia!" Teriakan itu menggema di telinga Tao.

"Kris! Bangun Kris!" Tao membawa Kris keluar dari dalam club itu. Ia tidak bisa menggendong Kris! Lalu Tao menyeret Kris, membawanya memasuki kedai kecil yang sudah tutup.

"Mereka di sini. Cari!"

Tao mengintip melalui celah-celah taplak meja. Beruntung mereka bersembunyi di bawah meja yang letaknya sangat dalam.

Kris bersendawa tiba-tiba. Refleks Tao menutup mulut Kris yang terus-terusan bersendawa. "Tao~ Di sini panas." Kris merengek.

Sepertinya polisi itu sudah pergi dari kedai kecil. Dengan hati-hati Tao keluar dari bawah meja dan menyeret Kris keluar juga.

"Ga usah minum lagi! Kalo lo mabuk, gue ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Hampir aja kita dibunuh!" Tao menarik Kris keluar dari kedai.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati gang gelap. "Kita mau kemana? Gue ga ngerti jalan pulang." Tao masih merangkul Kris yang berjalan dengan gontai. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Tao tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Percuma belajar wushu, tetapi Tao terlalu takut untuk menghajar orang.

"Gue ga tau daerah sini." Kris terduduk di tepi jalan. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sayu.

"Lo kan ga terbiasa minum. Kenapa lo maksa buat minum?" Tao duduk di sebelahnya, membelai rambut Kris lembut.

"Gue cuma pengen bebas aja." Pria _blonde_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Tao. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Sepertinya Kris lelah.

"ITU MEREKA!"

Tao menoleh cepat. Ia melihat seorang polisi berlari menuju mereka. Tao menarik nafas, segera ia bangunkan Kris agar berdiri.

"Lari, Kris!" Tao menarik Kris agar berlari bersamanya.

Mereka berhenti berlari ketika satu polisi menghadang mereka di tengah jalan. Mereka menghela nafas. Kris melirik Tao. Ia tahu, Tao sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Tao selalu takut semua yang berhubungan dengan polisi. Ketika ia kecil, ia pernah dibawa ke kantor polisi. Karena salah satu temannya dengan sengaja memasuki satu bungkus kotak rokok ke dalam tasnya. Dan sampai sekarang, ia masih trauma dengan semua yang berbau polisi.

Tangan Tao mencengkeram kuat lengan Kris, dan menciptakan sedikit luka di lengan itu. "Aku takut.." bisik Tao.

"Tenang.. Aku di sini." Kris memeluk pinggang Tao erat. Ia tidak mau Tao dibawa ke kantor polisi lagi.

Polisi itu berjalan mendekati Kris dan Tao. Ia menunjukan identitas dirinya. "Polisi. Dari kepolisian kota. Kalian berdua terlibat dalam kasus _night club_." Lalu tersenyum.

Kris maju satu langkah. Matanya masih sayu dan jalannya sedikit gontai. Ia masih dengan setia memeluk Tao. "Sebaiknya kalau anda ingin bertugas, perbaiki dulu resleting celana anda."

Polisi itu kaget dan segera memperbaiki resleting celananya yang terbuk—

TERTUTUP!

Oh! Tertipu!

"Kampret!"

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kris dan Tao sudah berada di depan rumah. Mereka mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tadi Kris mendapat ide gila. Jadi saat polisi itu menunduk dan memperbaiki resletingnya yang 'rusak', mereka berdua kembali berlari pulang ke rumah.

"Tapi gue takut, ntar bonyok marahin kita." Tao merengek saat Kris mengajak Tao masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tenang aja, jangan sampai ketauan mereka." Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Membantunya naik ke lantai atas menggunakan tangga bambu di depan rumah. Tao membuka jendela dan menarik gorden putih kamarnya.

YAP

Mereka berhasil masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ah! Gue cape!" Tao duduk di ranjang sementara Kris membuka tanktop Tao.

Jangan kaget. Mereka berdua sudah biasa begitu sejak kecil. Mereka sering mandi bersama. Dan saling membantu mengenakan pakaian. Tapi di saat mereka sudah dewasa seperti ini, mereka tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Mereka memang kakak-adik kandung. Tetapi, mereka juga terlihat seperti... sepasang kekasih.

"Nih!" Kris melempar kaos putih. Tao menangkap dan menggunakan kaos putih itu.

Kris membuka bajunya dan hendak mengambil kaos lain dari lemarinya. Tetapi suara mama menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nyokap dateng!" Tao bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam selimut. Kris berlari dan menaiki tempat tidur. Ia juga masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Tao.

"Ah! Lampu. Matiin lampu!" Tao cepat-cepat berdiri dan mematikan lampu kamar. Kemudian bersembunyi lagi di dalam selimut.

"Anak mama sudah tidur?" Mama mereka membuka pintu dan mengecek kedua anaknya yang sedang bersembunyi dalam selimut.

Pintu ditutup.

Mereka tidak bergerak di dalam selimut.

Diam.

Hening.

Mata mereka tertaut.

Mata Kris seakan mengunci mata Tao untuk terus menatapnya.

Nafas mereka menggelitik satu sama lain.

Tao mendengus geli ketika Kris bernafas di dekat wajahnya. Ia merasa hembusan lembut itu menggelitik pipinya.

"Aku cinta kamu..." Kris berbisik tepat di telinga Tao. Lalu mencium sudut bibir Tao.

Tao tersenyum malu. Kris masih bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Tao walau samar-samar.

Mereka berciuman. Ciuman sayang, bukan paksaan.

Mereka berpelukan. Memeluk erat tubuh masing-masing. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan.

.

END

.

.

.

Gue tau ini FF terburuk yang pernah dibaca! Iya, gue tau!

Jelek banget sumpah! Gue bikin FF ini pas lagi di dalem mobil. Lagi macet, gara-gara ga ada kerjaan ya udah aku ngetik ini di hape.

Dan ini itu pendek banget. Super-duper pendek! Udah gitu garing, gaje, abal, iuw deh!

Maaf juga kalo ada typo :p

Sekian, sorry banget deh jelek banget ini -_-


End file.
